This invention relates in general to therapeutic walking devices, and in particular to a therapeutic device for persons such as cerebral palsy victims that have tendencies to walk on their toes.
One problem facing persons such as children suffering from cerebral palsy is in learning to walk. Often these children have a tendency to walk on the toes of the foot. One reason is that in response to pressure on the sole of the foot, the brain signals the muscles in the back of the calf and on the bottom of the foot to contract. This causes the foot to bend downwardly from its normal walking position.
One therapeutic device used in the past comprises a wooden block about 11/2 inches thick. The block is mounted to the sole of a conventional hightop shoe. The block has a recessed area between the toe and heel, and the sole of the shoe has been cut out in the same area. This device is not very successful.
Another type of device is basically a brace for the ankle and foot. It is a fairly rigid plastic member that extends up the calf of the leg and has straps for strapping to the calf. A lower portion extends forwardly at 90 degrees for location below the sole of the foot. This device is not very successful either.